50 Pinsty Challenge
by VladTheImpaler413
Summary: 50 sentences of random words. All to do with Pinsty. Some funny, some cheesy.


**50 sentences for fun**

* * *

**Gather: **Gathering souls had become a chore. But Kirsty's had made it interesting.

**Tread: **Kirsty had to be careful where she tread in Hell. It was liable to lead her into traps.

**Vision: **Oh what a sight Kirsty was when Pinhead had her beneath him.

**Dear: **The knife was raised high above his head. Prepared to stab his beloved dear below him while she slept.

**Impression: **Kirsty had left Pinhead a wondrous impression. And she never left his mind because of it.

**Exempt: **Torture was all about pain. But Kirsty was exempt from total pain and instead was allowed pleasure.

**Negotiation: **They had finally reached an agreement. He could tie her up as long as she could dictate what he did.

**Feeding: **Her passion in bed was feeding his already corrupted soul. And his soul would greedily devour her.

**Fighter: **Kirsty was a fighter, but she would allow him to conquer her sometimes.

**Wrong: **His touching her, kissing her, they were so wrong and yet so right.

**Booklet: **Sometimes Kirsty wished that there was a booklet on cenobites. They were very confusing creatures otherwise.

**Innocent: **She never was truly innocent. And she never would be as long as he was around.

**Ruler: **Pinhead ruled over Hell and its denizens. Kirsty just ruled over his heart.

**Misfortune: **She was just an unfortunate soul that came to them. How ever after the last few years, she began to think that she was the luckiest of the souls.

**Primitive: **Both Kirsty and Pinhead were brilliant thinkers. However when they were in bed, they allowed their primitive side to show while they coupled together.

**Angel: **"Demons to some, angels to others." He had said that to her all those years ago. One thing was sure, he was her angel even though she would never admit it.

**Drum: **Her heart pounded in her ears as they made love. Wonderful, bloody, and painful love.

**Discipline: **He would teach her a lesson. One that she would never forget! You did not tease him with false promises and walk away unscathed.

**Profession: **Kirsty remembered how her father always told her that she needed to marry someone with a good professional job. How about the ruler of Hell? Would that suffice?

**Seven: **There were seven deadly sins. And they committed each of them together.

**Explore: **Pinhead explored every inch of Kirsty's flesh. Mapping out every dip and curve that he could later carve.

**Empty: **Her world was empty. Void of any reality what so ever. And then HE came along and changed it.

**Tracking: **He always kept track of his promising mate. She would be his one day after all. And it didn't help that she was pretty and all the men wanted her.

**Violence: **It took Kirsty time to adjust to her lover's need for violence. His evil ways needed to be fed by ripping through flesh. And she became all to willing for him to do it to her.

**Legend: **The two had become a legend throughout Hell. Each had fought their way in and now they had each other. Lovers did not exist in Hell, at least not until they found each other.

**Cry: **He had told her not to cry. But she would every now in then. Not shedding tears of pain or agony no. She would cry when she was filled with ecstasy.

**End: **She had finally reached her end of the line. He stood before her and there was nothing she could do or say that could change it. Kirsty had to return to Hell with him and yet she wasn't afraid.

**Tower: **If it were up to Pinhead, he would have locked Kirsty away in a tall tower. He was greedy and didn't like the idea of other's wondering if he would share her.

**Ring: **Pinhead never got the concept of humans giving each other rings when they were wedded. He supposed it was to show ownership. As far as he was concerned, if they didn't know she belonged to him, then they would soon find themselves with a few hooks into their skin.

**Bell: **The cenobites always arrived with the tolling of a bell. Like they were announcing that they were about to kill someone and that that was their death bell. And yet she was forced to marry him and there was the absence of the musical sound.

**Grade: **Yes, Hell had a learning center as well. Like a school but with tools. Pinhead sighed and rubbed his temples. His newest students were still cutting themselves and causing mayhem. They just didn't make cenobites like they used to.

**Throne: **Pinhead had his own throne. Actually it was a stone chair that was blank and void of decoration. It stood alone in a vast room, but not for long. It was soon joined by another smaller one.

**Sparrow: **"Hush my twittering sparrow. You'll get your pleasure soon enough."

**Snow: **Pinhead watched his bride dance about in the snow. He had been reluctant to allow her to go to the surface., but seeing her flushed face glittering with the white stuff and wearing a flowing white dress, he was glad to watch her.

**Wash: **His world was always awash in blood. Pain came in waves to him, cleansing his body with its delicious feelings. And then she came along, and he wanted to clean her as well.

**Wine: **Pinhead sipped at his wine thoughtfully. Letting its bittersweet taste fill his mouth. He didn't need nourishment like humans did, nor their poisons. But Kirsty's blood always made the sweetest wine.

**Sunrise: **The cenobites were usually summoned in the night. But the one time they were summoned, it had been sunrise. And Pinhead wondered briefly if it was some kind of omen. A few days later, he met Kirsty.

**Prize: **He finally won the game. And Kirsty was the prize.

**Sneeze: **It had been years since Pinhead had heard a Kirsty sneezed, she couldn't help but laugh at the surprised look on the other's face.

**Paradise: **Pinhead thought that when he got to Hell, that he was in paradise. And then he had Kirsty and he finally had his complete paradise with his goddess by his side.

**Lord: **He lorded over his beautiful home in Hell. But he would take his crown off and hand it to his wife sometimes.

**Planning: **It took a lot of thought and planning but he finally had his wife secured in his world. Kirsty would rule beside him for all eternity.

**Chocolate: **Kirsty sighed to herself. She was dying for some chocolate! Hell had its perks, but chocolate wasn't one of them.

**Teacher: **His hand guided hers and instructed where she would cut. Teaching her where all of his pleasure spots were.

**Riddle: **Kirsty was a riddle to him and he was determined to solve her.

**Photograph: **She missed her mother and father so much. So she was surprised when her demonic lover gave her a photograph of her parents.

**Galaxy: **Pinhead would have chased her across the galaxy if that was what it would take to get her in his arms.

**Help: **It was funny how the only help Kirsty ever got in her life was that of the Prince of Pain, who would take out any enemy she ever had.

**Tent: **Kirsty had hit him by accident. She was scared that he would retaliate, but wasn't prepared when he grabbed her and flung her over his shoulder. An obvious tent in his cassock.

**Silence: **Silence was always his friend. But it soon became a taxing enemy. That's why he loved his wife, she would make noise and remind him that he wasn't alone here.


End file.
